in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Stories: Two Swords
Story written by: Redfork2000 & PeaVZ108 Plot Things take a dark turn, quite literally, as the gang finds themselves facing against a somewhat familiar but deadly threat hailing from the Shadow Dimension. On the other hand, Kyoji and the other ninjas are in the forest dealing with one of the more recently dangerous threats - the Grass Sword. With two swords flying around, what is about to come for Echo Creek and the Locked Room Gang? Will the gang and the ninjas be able to take these swords down? Cast * Shadow Kyoji (NEW!) * Hikari, the Light Spirit (NEW!) * Kage, the Dark Spirit (NEW!) * The Grass Sword * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Dark Green Shadow * Starcade * Test Subject Blue * Pink Angel * Kyoji * Takeshi * Sasuke * Akasha * Sakura * The Gemstones * Blizzard * Tsunami * Earthquake * Tornado * Wildfire * Thunderstorm * Shogo the Warlord * Re-Peat Boss * Boss Choy * Captain Blowhole * Doughleficent * Nutty the Squirrel * Mimic the Parrot * Hissy the Snake * Chimp the Monkey * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Emily Green * Blast * Alice * Tommy * Boulder * Boom * Blade * Electra * Scorch * Ace * Captain Red Shell * Gary Guppy * Coconut Crab * Starry * Blowy * Night Cap * Spark * Sting Story Everything seems peaceful one night in Echo Creek. Everyone is asleep, and no villains are attacking at the moment. However, in the forest, we see Kyoji, Akasha, Takeshi and Sasuke having a campfire. * Akasha: Ugh, how long more do we have to stay in this forest? * Kyoji: Like I told you, until we capture the Grass Sword. * Akasha: But he could be anywhere! * Takeshi: I kinda agree. Maybe we should go home, we'll never find him. * Kyoji: No. * Akasha: But, don't you miss your girlfriend or anyone else in the gang? * Kyoji: I do, more than anything. But I can't risk getting out of this forest while the Grass Sword is still on the loose. * Akasha: Why not? We've been here for weeks now, he has probably given up! * Kyoji: Yes, Akasha, but it's for the best. Knowing Itachi, he would probably not give up in whatever he does until he achieves his goal. * Akasha: What? * Kyoji: Don't you see? We may be hunting for the Grass Sword, but he's out here hunting for me too. He won't stop until I'm assassinated. * Takeshi: How do you figure? * Kyoji: On our last encounter, he said something about wanting me dead, and I know he won't give up until he knows that I'm nothing more than a corpse. If he's hunting for me, then by all means I cannot leave this forest. Leading him out will bring danger to Starcade and the gang, and I cannot allow that. * Akasha: (scoffs) How dangerous can that be? Suddenly, the ninjas hear a rustling noise. * Takeshi: What was that? * Sasuke: That sounded onimous. * Akasha: It must be the Grass Sword! * Kyoji: Then we shall go after him. Follow me, ninjas! Kyoji, Akasha, Takeshi and Sasuke chase after the source of the noise. The following morning, the rest of the gang are seen at Red Spoon's restaurant making plans in case disaster strikes. * Blue Ocean: Ok, we must make plans. * Blade: Yeah. Who knows which threat will be the first one to strike. The Grass Sword? Cosmos? Captain Dark Shell returning from the Shadow Dimension!? * Alice: Blade... I find that last one pretty unlikely. We sealed him away with both Amulets of the Dark Seas. He has no way to break out of there. * Electra: The other two threats are still very likely, though. * Blast: Cosmos said he'd report us to his superiors, and there's no way to know what the Grass Sword has in mind. * Dark Green Shadow: I've met Cosmos, but who's this Grass Sword you're talking about? * Bonk Choy: Basically Grass Knuckles but replace the "knuckles" with a "sword". * Green Shadow: (faceleafs) No, Dark Green Shadow, he's Kyoji's old friend. At least that's what Starcade told me. He was the one who stole the Infinity Cube which released an octopus monster which he used to try killing Kyoji. * Dark Green Shadow: But if this supposed Grass Sword is an old friend of Kyoji, why does he want to kill him? * Green Shadow: I'm not sure either, but I'm sure it's a long story to tell. * Dark Green Shadow: Now that you put it that way, I'm starting to regret even more about what I said to Starcade yesterday. She seemed pretty upset. * Red Ruby: (sarcastically) Yeah, way to go on that one. * Re-Peat Moss: That was real TRICKY. * Diana Diamond: I'm sure she'll forgive you once you apologize. * Dark Green Shadow: I hope so. * Green Shadow: Well then, let's get back to planning. Any ideas on how we should handle those threats in case they strike again? * Boom: I don't get what we're supposed to plan. We can take them out the same way we take out any other villain. We beat them up! We're the Locked Room Gang! We've taken on tougher villains than them! And with all the upgrades we've got, I'm pretty sure we can just beat them up like we always do. * Red Ruby: And to think, I'm the only "reckless" one. * Sean Sapphire: It's not that simple. We're talking about villains that can prove to be a threat even if we have our upgrades on. * Boom: Yeah, right. By now I'm sure we're strong enough to take even PHX-001 down if we had to. I don't think these villains are that big of a deal. * Red Ruby: Yeah, yeah, wait until some villain gives you the retribution you deserve. * Boom: You're just tired of most villains giving you that retribution, aren't you? Suddenly, the gang hears screams of citizens from outside. They see no villain on the loose, nor any buildings being destroyed, but they do see citizens running around screaming for help. * Blue Ocean: What's going on? * Red Fork: Something strange for sure. * Blast: But I don't see any villains! * Alice: How about we ask the citizens what's wrong? (W.I.P.) Category:Stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108 Category:IaLR: Heroes of Echo Creek